This invention relates to an improved docking-type watercraft and more particularly to a cabin and passenger's compartment area for such a watercraft.
As is well known, there is a very popular type of watercraft known as a "personal watercraft" which is designed to be operated primarily by a single rider seated or standing behind the control area and which is powered by a jet propulsion unit. Some of these watercraft make provision for seating an additional passenger behind the rider with the passenger being seated in straddle, tandem fashion. This type of watercraft is quite popular.
As is noted, however, in the copending application entitled watercraft, Ser. No. 07/722,599, filed Jun. 27, 1991 in the name of the inventor hereof and Toshiyuki Hattori and in Toshihiro Hattori's application of the same title, Ser. No. 07/857,624, U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,625, filed Mar. 25, 1992, which applications are assigned to the assignee hereof, there is a desire to provide greater versatility for such watercraft including the desire to accommodate a greater number of passengers and/or permit cruising for greater distances. This goal is accomplished, without sacrificing the maneuverability of the speed of the powered personal watercraft by providing a larger unpowered hull having a docking area into which the personal watercraft may be positioned and which is constructed so as to permit the personal watercraft propulsion unit to power not only the personal watercraft but also the larger unpowered hull. The arrangements shown in those copending applications significantly increase the versatility of the personal watercraft without in any way adversely effecting its performance or the ability to use it alone.
The type of watercraft shown in the copending applications is frequently referred to as a "docking type watercraft" and this invention relates to an improvement of that type of watercraft. Specifically, the arrangement shown in the copending applications referred to have a number of advantages. However, there is a desire to provide an enclosed compartment in which one or more berths may be formed so that passengers can be accommodated in a protected fashion. The cabins also should provide weather protection for the occupants. In addition, the cabin disposition should be such that it will not interfere with the operation of the watercraft when propelled by the personal watercraft contained within the berthing area.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention or provide an improved type of watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a docking type of watercraft wherein the main hull provides a cabin area designed to accommodate at least one berth and wherein the docking watercraft may be operated from the small watercraft contained within the berthing area.
In the docking watercraft of the type disclosed in the copending applications, several embodiments are shown wherein a seating area is provided transversely across the front of the berthing area. This permits the maximum number of passengers to be accommodated in a seated fashion. However, if the seating position is forward of the berthing area, then the unpowered hull can have a greater than desired length.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved docking type of watercraft that will accommodate a seat forwardly of the berthing area and wherein the docked watercraft may be positioned at least in part beneath the seat so as to reduce the overall length of the combined watercraft.